


Più che abbastanza

by Nykyo



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, Sesso Descrittivo, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Stava ancora pensando a Flint – a come, con tutte le sue remore e i suoi rimorsi, giorni addietro aveva scelto di nuovo lui e non Billy – quando la porta si aprì silenziosamente.Il capitano apparve come se le sue riflessioni l’avessero evocato.Flint aveva un sopracciglio spaccato e il viso segnato da nuovi graffi e da un ampio ematoma sullo zigomo destro. Poco male, era sopravvissuto a ben di peggio che a qualche pugno e una sciabolata in faccia, data in maniera così maldestra che non aveva procurato nessun vero danno. Al massimo gli sarebbe rimasta l’ennesima cicatrice.Silver sentì che i suoi pensieri compivano una virata stretta, ruotando sul perno di quell’ultimo concetto, e si rifiutò di dare loro retta. Non gli mancava altro che di constatare tra sé e sé che al capitano Flint le cicatrici conferivano un certo fascino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il racconto che state per leggere tiene conto della serie solo fino al quinto episodio della quarta stagione (compreso) e non oltre.
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore PearLina per avermi fatto da lettrice in anteprima e beta, nonché per il suo costante incoraggiamento, per le critiche mai inutili e per la curiosità che ha dimostrato.  
> Questo racconto è tutto tuo <3

**Più che abbastanza.**

****

 

_“Non c’è dovere che sottovalutiamo tanto quanto quello di essere felici” – Robert Louis Stevenson._

 

 

Silver raggiunse l’alta sedia istoriata e ci si lasciò cadere di mala grazia.

Stupida, odiosissima sedia. Era scomoda e simboleggiava tutto ciò per cui aveva dovuto lottare, con le unghie e con i denti. Era il simbolo dei sacrifici compiuti fin dal giorno in cui si era messo in testa di chiamare fratelli il branco di tagliagole dai quali era stato catturato e di trattare il comandante Flint come fosse un suo pari. Beh, che il diavolo se li portasse tutti quanti: i nemici e pure gli amici!

Gli uomini liberi di Nassau avevano vinto l’ennesima battaglia. Nemmeno gli spagnoli erano riusciti ad avere ragione di loro, almeno per il momento. I nemici avevano sottovalutato il potere dei suoi piani, congiunti alla volontà incrollabile di Flint. Diversi nodi erano finalmente giunti al pettine, ma qualche conto era ancora da saldare e in futuro, senza dubbio, a quelli attualmente in sospeso, se ne sarebbero aggiunti degli altri. La guerra era ben lontana dall’essere vinta.

Oh sì, i pirati di Nassau e i loro alleati erano salvi, almeno per ora, ma a che prezzo?

Silver storse la bocca in una smorfia di disappunto.

Se avesse iniziato a macinare quel tipo di pensieri, ne sarebbe uscito davvero fottuto. A guerra conclusa, come minimo, sarebbe finito appeso come era successo a Charles Vane e, no grazie, era giusto la fine che aveva sempre cercato di evitare. Penzolare da una forca era l’ultimo dei suoi desideri. L’idea di venir sbudellato in combattimento non era certamente più rosea, ma nello spettacolo dell’impiccagione c’era qualcosa di indecente che gli faceva rivoltare le viscere. Era sempre stato disposto a cedere anche la propria dignità, se lo riteneva strettamente necessario, ma stava a lui decidere quando, come e davanti a chi.

«Cristo!» imprecò tra i denti e provò a convincersi che non si stava trasformando in un disfattista e in un pessimista della peggior lega; era solo molto stanco.

In fondo era reduce da una giornata lunghissima, seguita da una nottata meno sanguinosa ma altrettanto pesante. Si era ritrovato al centro di una battaglia epocale e poi di una farsa che non si era ancora conclusa.

Per le strade di Nassau i suoi sudditi facevano festa. L’avevano praticamente incoronato, solo che, al posto di una fascia d’oro tempestata di gemme da calargli sulla testa, l’avevano omaggiato della protesi più assurda, pacchiana e ridicola che si fosse mai vista. Il puntale era un moncone del bastone da passeggio appartenuto al comandante delle truppe arrivate da La Havana; lo stesso che dopo la morte del proprietario era stato usato per sfondargli il cranio. L’artefice della protesi aveva rinforzato quel pezzo di legno e l’aveva unito con un nuovo piede di metallo. Il cuoio che fasciava il moncherino era pregiato e morbidissimo, lavorato a rilievo. Silver non voleva nemmeno iniziare a chiedersi da dove diavolo provenisse. C’era perfino un minuscolo zaffiro, incastonato in ognuna delle due fibbie d’argento.

Se solo un paio di anni prima gli avessero detto che un giorno sarebbe diventato una specie di monarca e che quello sarebbe stato il suo scettro, Silver avrebbe riso fino a perdere il fiato. Gesù! Uno storpio con una stupida gamba di legno. Ecco cos’era il terribile Long John Silver.

«Bel lavoro, Billy,» masticò tra i denti, «davvero un ottimo lavoro vecchio mio.»

Ovviamente, Billy non rispose, perché era altrove e che fosse ancora vivo era già un miracolo. Nessuno avrebbe mai ringraziato Silver per quel crudelissimo gesto di magnanimità e lui sapeva che, un giorno non troppo lontano, avrebbe dovuto pentirsi della sua momentanea debolezza. Israel Hands aveva un motto: “I morti non mordono”*, un’affermazione gretta, ma non priva di saggezza. Esistevano destini peggiori della morte stessa e Billy Bones non era mai stato granché incline alla comprensione delle ragioni altrui, oppure a un certo tipo di perdono. Tanto peggio per lui. Chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta. Billy aveva creato il mito e ora Silver doveva conviverci, quali che fossero le conseguenze per sé e per i suoi compagni e amici.

Il giovane John, che s’era finto un cuoco e che non aveva avuto altra aspirazione se non quella di riempirsi le tasche dell’oro dell’Urca de Lima, per poi fuggire il più lontano possibile da Nassau, dai pirati e da quel pazzo indomabile del capitano Flint, era morto da tempo. Se ne era andato il giorno in cui il secondo di Vane gli aveva maciullato una gamba. Dopodiché, Billy aveva finito di seppellirlo.

Adesso era il tempo del re. Lunga vita al re!

Che a Silver piacesse o meno, era appropriato che i suoi uomini avessero scelto di insediarlo nella vecchia taverna. Era logico trovarsi lì. Non nella casa che era stata occupata dal governatore Rogers, ma nello studio da cui Eleanor Guthrie aveva dominato l’isola prima di diventare sua moglie.

Silver odiava quella stanza. Era legata ai ricordi di un se stesso che non esisteva più e anche a qualche memoria recente di tipo perfino meno piacevole. Eppure trovava che ci fosse un’ironia assai sensata nel fatto che la sedia decorata da inserti d’avorio, che aveva ospitato prima Eleanor e poi Max, ora fosse diventata il suo trono. Un trono che vacillava quanto lui, con quella sua andatura zoppa. E, merda!, lui ultimamente vacillava parecchio; non solo perché non si era ancora abituato alla nuova protesi e forse non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Quasi preferiva la stampella, anche se usarla gli costava molta più fatica e lo faceva sembrare ancora più sciancato.

Cristo, quanto odiava quella fottuta gamba di legno! Odiava il mondo intero. Stava diventando un concentrato di amarezza ed era il solo sull’isola a non avere nemmeno bisogno di affogare nel rum per riuscire nell’arduo compito di fare il patetico e piangersi addosso. Avrebbe dovuto bere comunque, se non altro si sarebbe divertito e avrebbe evitato di disprezzarsi tanto. Gli sarebbe bastato dare la colpa all’alcol. C’erano parecchi difetti che era sempre stato disposto a perdonarsi e di quella schiera, per anni, aveva fatto parte anche la codardia, ma l’autocompatimento lo faceva incazzare a morte. Di motivi per essere di umore tetro ne aveva già abbastanza anche senza prendersela in quel modo contro se stesso.

Lì fuori i suoi preziosi e spesso stupidissimi fratelli facevano baldoria, scopando, ballando e innalzando brindisi in suo nome – oh, beh, in nome dello spauracchio creato da Billy, se non altro – e lui riusciva solo a pensare a cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. Ovunque i suoi pensieri si spingessero, verso l’orizzonte di un ipotetico futuro, tutto ciò che incontravano erano nere nuvole di tempesta e tuoni premonitori di sciagure imminenti.

Evviva l’ottimismo! E dire che era sempre stato una delle sue doti migliori.

«Sono solo stanco _,_ » si ripeté e sbuffò, sollevando la gamba sana e appoggiandola di peso sul ripiano della scrivania. Massaggiò il muscolo indolenzito e decise di ignorare bellamente il fatto che anche l’assenza di Madi stava contribuendo a turbarlo.

Era dovuta rimanere nell’interno, alle piantagioni, con gli altri schiavi appena liberati, a rinsaldare l’alleanza ancora troppo giovane e precaria con quelli tra loro che si erano ribellati per primi. Silver era seccato, non tanto di non averla con sé, quanto per la consapevolezza delle proprie emozioni. Se da un lato sentiva la sua mancanza, dall’altro era sin troppo lieto di non dover sostenere il suo sguardo carico di aspettative. Dubitava di poterle realizzare.

Long John Silver era una frode, lo era sempre stato, perfino prima che Billy Bones ci mettesse del suo e Madi lo sapeva, ma certe volte sembrava non rendersene davvero conto. Non fino in fondo, almeno. Certe volte sembrava credere anche lei nel mito o essere innamorata di un uomo che si sarebbe potuto definire migliore di quel che Silver era veramente. Migliore, già, o forse molto peggiore. E Silver non credeva di poterlo accettare.

Aveva dell’incredibile come nessuno lo vedesse più per quel che era davvero. Sempre che l’avessero mai fatto. All’inizio si era rivestito di menzogne di sua creazione, ora era avviluppato in quelle partorite dalla mente di un altro uomo. In Certi giorni, lui per primo dubitava di sapere chi era e gli pareva che gli altri non scorgessero che una maschera, fatta di sorrisi, scaltrezza e saltuaria ferocia.

Se non fosse stato per Flint, si sarebbe convinto di essere sul serio il Long John Silver di cui tutta Nassau parlava.

Oh, Flint non s’era mai lasciato fregare. Ogni volta che Silver era riuscito a raggirarlo o a pilotarlo in qualche modo era stato perché lui aveva scelto, se non altro inconsciamente, di lasciarglielo fare. Flint sapeva come ragionava, riconosceva ogni suo bluff.

Silver poteva riempirlo di frottole, ma alla lunga si ritrovava messo a nudo. Forse era proprio per quello che Flint lo stimava e che spesso si era fidato di lui in maniera, se non cieca, di fatto incondizionata.

Flint lo capiva. In fondo anche lui aveva dovuto vendere l’anima per diventare una leggenda sanguinaria.

Silver scosse il capo, nel tentativo di scacciare quei pensieri inutili e molesti.

Sedette composto, scostò la sedia dal tavolo, facendola ruotare di lato per avere più spazio a disposizione, poi arrotolò la gamba del pantalone e iniziò ad armeggiare con le fibbie della protesi.

Stava ancora pensando a Flint – a come, con tutte le sue remore e i suoi rimorsi, giorni addietro aveva scelto di nuovo lui e non Billy – quando la porta si aprì silenziosamente.

Il capitano apparve come se le sue riflessioni l’avessero evocato.

Flint aveva un sopracciglio spaccato e il viso segnato da nuovi graffi e da un ampio ematoma sullo zigomo destro. Poco male, era sopravvissuto a ben di peggio che a qualche pugno e una sciabolata in faccia, data in maniera così maldestra che non aveva procurato nessun vero danno. Al massimo gli sarebbe rimasta l’ennesima cicatrice.

Silver sentì che i suoi pensieri compivano una virata stretta, ruotando sul perno di quell’ultimo concetto, e si rifiutò di dare loro retta. Non gli mancava altro che di constatare tra sé e sé che al capitano Flint le cicatrici conferivano un certo fascino.

Ignaro delle sue elucubrazioni e senza dire una sola parola, Flint si appoggiò contro uno stipite, incrociò le braccia sul petto e rimase a scrutarlo. Silver lo osservò da sotto le ciglia, mentre continuava a lottare contro quegli stupidi fermagli d’argento.

Lo sguardo di Flint era così acuto che era quasi come se lo stesse toccando.

Una manciata di secondi trascorse senza che nessuno dei due dicesse nulla. Il tempo si dilatò sino ad assumere le proporzioni epiche di una piccola eternità.

Silver sollevò gli occhi con lentezza e incontrò quelli di Flint, come era già successo mille altre volte nel recente passato. Buffo che, in quel preciso istante, resistere alla tentazione di guardare altrove sembrasse di un’importanza essenziale. Anche più che in altre occasioni in cui era stato davvero così e quella che Silver aveva messo a repentaglio era stata la propria vita.

Da quando lui e Flint erano tornati insieme a Nassau, intenzionati a muovere guerra al mondo, la loro amicizia e i sentimenti di Silver si erano fatti più complicati. C’erano frangenti in cui Silver si scordava perfino della donna di cui era innamorato o, addirittura, dimenticava quella che aveva creduto essere la sua natura in fatto di sesso.  Certe notti, le parole della confessione di Flint su Thomas Hamilton gli risuonavano nel cervello, nitidissime, e lo spingevano a mettersi in dubbio.

Silver non era stupido, si accorgeva che la vicinanza di Flint, ogni tanto, gli rimescolava lo stomaco. Delle scintille che si accendevano sottopelle per un tocco involontario, spalla contro spalla. Magari mentre lui e Flint sedevano a discutere oppure camminavano fianco a fianco.

La cosa lo turbava, pur senza riempirlo di vergogna. Non sapeva se la sua fosse solo curiosità, o vera e propria attrazione, né come avrebbe reagito il suo corpo, se dalle fantasticherie si fosse passati ai fatti. Un conto era il guizzare di un’immagine che gli si intrufolava di soppiatto nel cervello, mentre le mani che lo accarezzavano erano femminili e minute, tanto diverse da quelle di un uomo, e un altro il pensiero di fare sul serio. Ciononostante, nel porsi tutte quelle domande, Silver non si giudicava deviato e aberrante. Forse avrebbe dovuto, almeno secondo la morale comune, ma proprio non ci riusciva. Semmai, prendeva atto del fatto che conoscere le inclinazioni di Flint aveva smosso qualcosa in lui. Il che rendeva la continua danza che li coinvolgeva entrambi simile a una giga ancora più intricata e complessa. Silver era troppo sveglio per non esserne pienamente consapevole. Chissà se Flint se n’era accorto.

Mentirgli, all’occorrenza, era ancora facilissimo. Dirgli la verità, invece, iniziava a essere sempre più spesso un’impresa davvero titanica.

Inoltre, Silver sapeva che il ritrovarsi a corto di parole per uno come lui non era un buon segno. Nutrire il bisogno disperato che Flint comprendesse le sue ragioni, sempre e comunque, lo era ancora di meno. Invece Silver avvertiva la necessità viscerale che la loro intesa non cessasse. Che Flint sapesse che qualcosa di inscindibile li univa. Al di là di qualunque menzogna, del parere di Billy e di tutti gli altri, e perfino dell’istinto di sopravvivenza che in Silver tendeva a prendere sempre il sopravvento, il suo affetto verso James Flint era sincero. Il loro legame, con l’andar del tempo, era diventato profondo e intoccabile. Silver ci teneva davvero.

Non amava mentire anche a se stesso. Non poteva giurare che non avrebbe mai ferito l’uomo che al momento continuava a scrutarlo e tacere. Né poteva affermare per certo che un giorno, come gli aveva preannunciato la notte in cui avevano seppellito ciò che restava del tesoro dell’Urca, la fine di Flint non sarebbe avvenuta per opera sua. Eppure odiava deluderlo e per Flint era ancora disposto a fare qualunque cosa, compreso accettare di diventare un sovrano da pantomima, lo spauracchio di stupidi bambini troppo cresciuti. Per Flint e per quello che li univa, era pronto a trasformarsi definitivamente in Long John Silver.

Quella rinuncia a se stesso faticava ad accettarla e non l’avrebbe compiuta per nessun altro. Di sicuro non per Billy e forse nemmeno per Madi, anche se la amava, o per lo meno provava per lei un rispetto e un affetto che erano una forma d’amore. Ed era ancora abbastanza sveglio e saggio da capire che era su di lei che avrebbe fatto meglio a riversare i propri sentimenti. Se fosse stato intelligente, come aveva sempre reputato di essere, l’avrebbe convinta a sposarlo e sparire lontano, ovunque potessero ricostruirsi una vita. Magari alla fine l’avrebbe fatto davvero, in caso di sopravvivenza di entrambi.

Già. Quanti buoni propositi. Peccato che Madi al momento fosse altrove e Flint, invece, fosse lì con lui. Non che Silver si accontentasse di quel che aveva a portata di mano. Il punto semmai era che Flint, con la sua sola presenza, era capace di cancellare il grosso dell’angoscia che Silver aveva provato sino a pochi minuti prima. In compenso, però, lo gettava in preda a un’inquietudine di tutt’altro tipo.

Nemmeno gli avesse letto nella mente, Flint a un tratto raddrizzò le spalle e gli andò incontro con aria cupa.

«Non ho ancora capito,» disse, scandendo le parole con quel suo tono basso, un po’ minaccioso e al momento vagamente struggente, «se quando hai deciso di tradire Billy e depistare Eleanor l’hai fatto per Madi, per me o semplicemente per non riconsegnare quel forziere pieno di gemme.»

Silver inspirò in maniera rumorosa, massaggiandosi piano una tempia con la punta di un dito. Sì, era stanco, davvero molto stanco.

Ad ogni modo si era aspettato che Flint iniziasse quella conversazione, visto che non avevano avuto occasione di discuterne prima. Perciò avrebbe dovuto essere preparato, ritrovarsi come al solito con la risposta pronta, e invece non sapeva cosa dire. Quella difficoltà a esprimersi e a travolgere Flint con una buona dose di furbizia e tanta, tanta eloquenza stava diventando un vizio ed era un serio problema. Silver iniziava a trovarla preoccupante.

«Non lo so,» ammise alla fine. «L’ho fatto dicendo a me stesso che lo dovevo a Madi e che era la cosa giusta, perché avevamo bisogno dell’alleanza con gli schiavi. E una parte di me vuole ancora raccontarsi la storiella del tesoro, credo. Non è così facile ammettere che è andato e che non ci metterò mai le mani sopra. Che ho ceduto la mia parte per una causa che, all’inizio mi sembrava solamente folle. Ed è folle, in effetti, solo che ormai è la mia causa tanto quanto è la tua. E…»

«E?» domandò Flint, interrompendolo e avanzando ancora di un paio di passi.

Silver fece spallucce e tornò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. «E Billy avrebbe lasciato che tu pagassi il prezzo. Era impensabile che glielo lasciassi fare.»

Aveva scelto ogni termine con cura, in modo che quell’unica affermazione contenesse per intero il suo pensiero e, contemporaneamente, lasciasse a Flint un margine di scelta. Voleva che Flint fosse libero di decidere il significato che riteneva più accettabile. Stava a lui interpretare e convincersi, se preferiva, che ciò che Silver aveva appena affermato avesse a che fare con il puro utilitarismo. Come a dire: «Nella mia posizione attuale, come guida dei nostri uomini, anche se non mi fosse importato nulla di te, non avrei potuto fare altrimenti».

Non sarebbe stata una completa menzogna, anche se il suo ruolo di leader era solo la più piccola parte dei motivi sottostanti alla scelta di Silver.

In ogni caso, Flint non si sarebbe fatto false illusioni. Neppure se, invece, avesse considerato le sue parole come l’ammissione di una debolezza. E se gli avesse rinfacciato di aver agito più perché non tollerava l’idea della sua eventuale morte, che in base alla cosiddetta ragione di stato, Silver non avrebbe potuto smentirlo.

Era ancora incazzato, almeno in parte, per la maniera in cui Flint si era consegnato in ostaggio a Eleanor, senza dargli modo e tempo di obiettare sul serio, ma quanto sollievo stemperava la sua furia, ora che Flint era lì con lui, vivo e libero?

Maledetta Nassau e maledetto anche Flint! Più il tempo passava più Silver se li sentiva entrare sottopelle, scorrere nelle vene, scivolare tra i pensieri, anche quelli più intimi e nascosti. Prima di incappare in entrambi la sua vita era stata così semplice. I suoi traguardi erano stati meno idealistici. Non tirare le cuoia, diventare ricco, ritirarsi da qualche parte a vivere libero e negli agi, ecco ciò che Silver aveva desiderato. Materialistico e perfettamente ragionevole.

Flint aveva rimescolato le carte in tavola e ora stava annuendo con espressione meditabonda.

Silver si concesse di abbassare lo sguardo e riportarlo sulla dannata protesi le cui fibbie non volevano proprio saperne di sganciarsi. Continuavano a opporsi ai suoi sforzi. Le dita di Silver incespicavano e ci mancava poco che si mettessero persino a tremare. Che bello spettacolo di sé stava dando al suo capitano.

Ma sempre meglio quello che gridargli contro. Silver, in fondo, avrebbe voluto farlo. Strillare che Flint non doveva azzardarsi mai più a mettere se stesso in mano al nemico, e rinfacciargli che, così facendo, l’aveva costretto all’ennesima scelta impossibile. Sarebbe stato un bello sfogo, ma non avrebbe avuto senso. Sarebbe stata una sfuriata inutile e potenzialmente dannosa.

Flint, intanto, continuava a tacere e non dava cenno di voler continuare il discorso. Quale che fosse la sua interpretazione finale di ciò che Silver gli aveva risposto, non fece commenti al riguardo. Si limitò ad avanzare ancora e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, si inginocchiò davanti a lui, esibendo un mezzo sorriso sghembo.

Silver ne rimase completamente spiazzato. Se c’era qualcuno da cui non si era aspettato un simile tributo, quello era Flint. Se il gesto era inteso come l’omaggio di un suddito, beh, non lo rendeva felice, riusciva solo a metterlo a disagio. Flint non era un suo sottoposto e nella sua mente non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Silver aprì la bocca per protestare e chiedere che diavolo stava succedendo e Flint lo prevenne di nuovo.

«Lascia…»

Solo in quel momento Silver si rese conto che le sue dita erano ancora strette con furia su una delle cinghie di pelle che gli assicuravano la gamba finta intorno a ciò che restava di quella vera. Non riusciva a comprendere a che gioco Flint stesse giocando, eppure non poté impedirsi di provare un moto di gratitudine e si abbandonò contro lo schienale cedendogli il campo.

Il che già di per sé era un’assurdità colossale. Non c’era cosa che, di norma, lo infastidisse di più del mostrarsi debole, specie in quel genere di inezie legate alla sua menomazione. Ma qualcosa nello sguardo di Flint, nel tono della sua voce e adesso perfino nel suo tocco, era riuscito a disarmarlo. E l’idea che Flint gli si fosse inginocchiato davanti per aiutarlo e non in un atto più o meno formale di sottomissione era parecchio più accettabile che vedere il loro rapporto sbilanciarsi.

«Ecco fatto,» annunciò Flint giusto un attimo dopo. Un angolo delle sue labbra piegava ancora all’insù, conferendogli un aspetto ironico e insolente, anche se era seduto sui talloni e non accennava a rialzarsi.

Silver pensò che la sola cosa saggia da fare fosse scuotersi e riprendere in mano le redini della situazione. Malgrado ciò, non mosse un muscolo. Lasciò che Flint gli sfilasse la protesi e l’appoggiasse sul ripiano della scrivania.

«Stupida gamba finta del cazzo!» si concesse il lusso di esclamare. «Quando me l’hanno costruita pensavano di farmi chissà quale favore.»

Flint si strinse nelle spalle e rese un po’ più ampio quel suo mezzo sorriso felino. Non era un uomo incline al buon umore, ed era un peccato. Quando la luce di un genuino divertimento gli illuminava il viso, c’era qualcosa di irresistibile in lui. Per un sorriso come il suo, non importava se venato di sarcasmo, si poteva decidere di morire senza troppi rimpianti. Quando poi Flint rideva di cuore, non c’era follia che non sembrasse d’un tratto assolutamente fattibile.

Silver si chiese per l’ennesima volta quanto si assomigliavano, nel bene e nel male, e se fosse quell’affinità che non tutti erano capaci di vedere e di comprendere ad attrarlo come faceva il nord con l’ago di una bussola.

Anche in quel preciso momento, si sentiva spinto verso Flint, perfino in quel modo a cui, da troppo tempo ormai, cercava di non pensare. Non che ci fosse niente di male. La morale insegnava che certe cose erano contro natura, sì, ma la morale il più delle volte era semplicemente stupida.

Quello che inquietava Silver, semmai, era il rischio di perdersi definitivamente, la paura delle possibili conseguenze, se avesse deciso di varcare anche quell’ultimo confine.

Ecco perché sobbalzò, la spina dorsale attraversata da un brivido simile a una scossa, quando le dita di Flint tornarono a sfiorargli la gamba sana.

Bene, doveva essere ammattito, visto che Flint, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, aveva preso ad accarezzargli una coscia con lentezza e lui non stava facendo niente per fermarlo. Anzi, abbassò le palpebre e scosse il capo, ma non si sottrasse.

Flint premette il palmo aperto dell’altra mano poco più su del suo moncherino e la sua espressione mutò radicalmente. In un solo istante, proprio come accadeva al volto del mare, quando la calma placida delle comuni onde lasciava il posto alla furia della tempesta, sul suo viso si dipinse una rabbia folle e selvaggia. Un furore che, però, svanì in un lampo, con la stessa rapidità con cui era apparso. Lasciò il posto ad una maschera all’apparenza impassibile che non trasse Silver in inganno neppure per mezzo secondo.

Lo sguardo di Flint svelava abissi di dubbi e malinconia di una profondità insondabile.

Silver intuiva i suoi timori. Flint stava lottando contro le proprie remore, contro l’ansia al pensiero che lasciarsi trasportare dal desiderio, specie con lui, in futuro avrebbe causato solo problemi. Che avrebbe condotto a nuove sofferenze e nuovi lutti. E c’era da giurare che provare quel tipo di pulsione gli ricordasse il suo primo amante; la maniera atroce in cui gli era stato sottratto.

«Quando ti ho detto di Thomas non hai mostrato neanche un briciolo di disgusto.» La voce di Flint era bassa e roca al punto da suonare quasi incomprensibile; le sue dita ora stringevano la carne di Silver fin quasi a fargli provare dolore, eppure non abbastanza forte da ferirlo davvero.

Flint deglutì e tentò di schiarirsi la gola. «Hai chiesto cosa sarei disposto a fare se potessi riaverlo indietro, se pur di riavere Thomas accetterei di arrendermi…»

Silver annuì, mordendosi un labbro, con la sensazione di essere di nuovo sospeso sull’orlo di un baratro.

«Darei qualunque cosa pur di riportare indietro Thomas, anche la vita.»

Lo sguardo di Flint stava diventando di nuovo impossibile da sostenere. Silver dovette sforzarsi per riuscirci, o si sarebbe sentito il peggiore dei vigliacchi.

«Qualunque cosa…» Era un sussurro tagliente come la lama di un pugnale. «E lo farei all’istante, ma non so più… s-se, a parte ritrovarlo e chiedergli mille volte perdono, Thomas sarebbe ancora quello che voglio, l’unico motivo per continuare a lottare, per sforzarmi di vivere un giorno dopo l’altro.»

A Silver venne da ridere. Beh, non poteva pretendere di essere il solo che sceglieva di esprimersi in maniera sibillina e reclamare l’esclusiva su certi trucchetti. Flint era capacissimo di giocare secondo le sue regole. Stava a lui, ora. Preferiva convincersi che la ragione di vita dell’uomo tormentato in cui finiva suo malgrado con il rispecchiarsi fosse Nassau? O voleva credere che Flint stesse parlando della vendetta, del gusto per la lotta? Chissà, magari un insieme di tutte quelle cose. O, magari, Flint gli stava dando modo di mettere il proprio nome in cima a un’ipotetica lista delle priorità. In alto, accanto a quello di Thomas Hamilton, o persino al di sopra del suo.

Era una prospettiva che lasciava Silver sgomento. Sarebbe stato così semplice cedere alla tentazione e rischiare di distruggere quello che aveva costruito con tanta fatica. Ma non si illudeva: anche ignorare l’offerta implicita di Flint o addirittura rifiutarla avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto. E almeno per quel giorno la forza necessaria per lottare iniziava a venirgli meno.

«James,» sussurrò, nella speranza di riuscire a mantenere la giusta distanza, e di tenerlo a bada pur senza ferirlo. Dal suo cambio di espressione, capì subito di aver compiuto un errore tattico madornale.

Flint lo afferrò per un lembo della camicia, portandolo a chinarsi verso il basso. Premette le labbra sulle sue e le morse, costringendolo a combattere. Silver cercò di scostarsi, ma appena Flint gli afferrò i capelli sulla nuca, rispose al bacio con vigore.

Sentì la stoffa della camicia che si lacerava, lasciandolo a petto nudo, e chiuse gli occhi, in attesa che la bocca di Flint e le sue mani scorressero sul suo corpo, per prenderne possesso.

Nella sua mente, per un attimo, passò l’immagine del viso di Madi, il pensiero di un futuro con lei, e Silver si ripeté che se tutti loro fossero usciti vivi dalla guerra quel futuro lui e Madi probabilmente l’avrebbero anche avuto. Lui, però, avrebbe comunque sentito il richiamo del mare e James Flint sarebbe sempre stato il suo comandante, il suo amico, lo spirito più affine che avesse mai incontrato. Poi Flint smise di baciarlo, gli scoccò una lunga occhiata e tutto il resto del mondo scomparve definitivamente.

Nel suo sguardo erano visibili domande uguali a quelle sulle quali Silver si stava arrovellando, paure non dissimili dalle sue e tracce di una battaglia interiore non meno devastante.

«James,» ripeté Silver, imponendosi di ritrovare la calma per poterla elargire a entrambi. Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro.

«John,» rispose Flint, per poi toccarlo; una mano ferma proprio al centro del suo petto. Flint la fece scivolare verso il basso, in una carezza lenta e sinuosa e intanto riprese a baciarlo, questa volta con il massimo languore.

Silver si ritrovò eccitato da star male, prima ancora che Flint avesse finito di sbottonargli i calzoni. Non sapeva come muoversi, cosa esigere e cosa concedere in cambio. Non era mai andato a letto con un altro uomo. D’istinto, quando si accorse che Flint stava per chinarsi di nuovo, lo fermò chiudendo entrambe le mani sul suo viso. A quanto pareva, quella era la nottata in cui entrambi avevano deciso di elevare la comune capacità di intendersi senza parole al rango di una vera e propria arte. Fu come se si fossero detti ogni cosa e rassicurati a vicenda in ogni modo possibile.

Silver lasciò la presa annuendo. Aveva ancora una paura fottuta che il cielo gli sarebbe caduto in testa da un momento all’altro, ma la paura non l’aveva mai fermato in vita sua. L’aveva sempre nascosta a meraviglia e dosata con intelligenza, per fottere il prossimo e venirne fuori all’incirca tutto intero. La paura era una stronza a cui non bisognava mai darla vinta.

Il viso di Flint affondò nell’incavo del suo inguine e Silver strinse i denti e si scordò di prendere fiato. Anche attraverso la stoffa, la sensazione del respiro che gli stava riscaldando la pelle era intensissima. Flint sfregò una guancia, ispida di barba, sull’interno di una delle sue cosce e strattonò i suoi pantaloni verso il basso. Silver ci mise un attimo per riprendersi abbastanza da sollevarsi facendo leva sulle braccia e spingere i fianchi in avanti  verso  le mani di Flint, per agevolargli il compito.

Un gruppo di ubriachi passò cantando sotto le finestre, riempiendo la notte del loro berciare stridulo, accompagnato da epiteti osceni e dalle risate di una qualche puttana.

Per quel che riguardava Silver, l’intera Nassau non avrebbe potuto essere più distante. Se il nemico avesse raso al suolo il poco che ne restava, lui non se ne sarebbe accorto. A mala pena riusciva a ricordarsi dov’era.

S’era lasciato ricadere subito sulla sedia e la bocca di Flint si era impadronita di lui immediatamente. Cristo! Cristo Benedetto e Santo!

Stava impazzendo e non era solo per il modo in cui Flint lo stava succhiando. Non era la prima volta che gli succedeva, anche se ogni sua precedente esperienza era stata con una donna. Quello che lo sconvolgeva era la totale assenza di controllo che Flint stava mostrando, il bisogno che percepiva in ogni tocco della sua lingua e nella morsa delle sue mani, ancora serrate a trattenergli le cosce spalancate.

Silver era stravolto dall’immagine indecente che si presentava in tutta la sua perfetta crudezza sotto i suoi occhi. Era  il ritratto di un’oscenità da cui traspariva lussuria ma anche coraggio. Quello che Flint doveva aver racimolato per riuscire a lasciarsi andare sino a quel punto.

Il piacere aggrediva Silver a ondate, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi al collo della camicia di Flint e a inarcare la schiena, ma la cosa che lo stava praticamente distruggendo era avvertire tutta quella fragilità mista a un incrollabile impeto volitivo.

Il suo stomaco si era annodato così stretto da causargli una sorta di piccolo crampo che non se ne voleva più andare. L’ennesima occhiata d’intesa ravvivò l’intensità dei brividi, scuotendo tutto il suo corpo. Silver si accorse che il tanto temuto confine, che l’aveva aiutato a mantenere il suo rapporto con Flint entro i limiti della ragione, era stato già oltrepassato da un pezzo. Era impossibile tornare indietro. C’era poco che lui potesse fare, a parte accettarlo.

Si sentiva febbricitante e desiderava che quell’ebrezza continuasse all’infinito.

Soffocò un gemito e mugolò un incitamento semi incomprensibile. Le sue mani si mossero da sole. Una artigliò nuovamente la stoffa della camicia di Flint, questa volta su una spalla, torcendola senza ritegno, l’altra corse a circondargli la nuca. Silver sollevò di scatto il bacino e spinse il capo del suo amante verso il basso.

Non era mai stato tentato da un certo tipo di giochetti di potere, se ne infischiava di apparire dominante, non fosse stato per Billy avrebbe scelto di manovrare sempre nell’ombra. Era un nostromo nato, la sua indole era quella del manipolatore, capace di pilotare sia i suoi uomini che il proprio superiore. Non si sentiva portato a fare il comandante. Guardare Flint che si lasciava scopare la bocca gli mandava il sangue dritto al cervello, per mille ragioni, tranne che per la smania di dominarlo. Semmai era una questione di possesso. Era la consapevolezza che Flint aveva un gran bisogno di gettare il controllo alle ortiche. L’esigenza, comune a entrambi, di essere solo un uomo di carne e sangue come tutti gli altri, almeno per una notte. Silver capiva quella necessità: l’aveva sperimentata di continuo negli ultimi giorni e cominciava a pensare che Flint avesse scelto di farsi avanti, proprio quella notte, apposta per regalargli  un briciolo di sollievo.

Il leggero raspare della barba sulla pelle delle sue cosce lo eccitò più che mai e si dovette mordere un labbro per non venire troppo in fretta. Abituato com’era a sfruttare la muscolatura delle braccia, ci mise poco a trovare il giusto equilibrio che gli consentisse di spingere i fianchi in avanti con maggior impeto, seguendo un ritmo sempre più impaziente e svelto.

Ironia della sorte, proprio ora che la sua fronte si stava imperlando di sudore e il suo corpo era teso allo spasimo, la stanchezza l’aveva abbandonato. Silver provava soltanto un’euforia totalizzante. E piacere. Un piacere che raggiungeva ogni singola terminazione nervosa e gli svuotava il cervello, dandogli l’impressione di avere la testa leggera, piena di nuvole inconsistenti.

Venne dopo pochissimo, tremando e gemendo sempre più forte. Non ebbe il tempo di provare a fermarsi e nemmeno di chiedersi se Flint sarebbe stato d’accordo. Si perse sussultando, avvolto dal calore della sua bocca, poi crollò a sedere di nuovo, con il cuore che gli martellava nei polsi e il sangue che ronzava nelle tempie.

Di certo non si era aspettato che Flint si ritraesse sdegnoso e, ciononostante, non era affatto preparato a sentirsi abbracciare per la vita, né al lungo sospiro che gli ferì le orecchie. Era ingiusto che il giudizio e la crudeltà altrui avessero convinto un uomo fiero e valoroso come Flint di non avere il diritto di amare. Ed era paradossale che proprio lui, ora, si ritrovasse a rassicurarlo.

Che quadretto surreale si sarebbe presentato agli occhi di un eventuale osservatore esterno: lui che cercava di snebbiarsi la mente dopo l’orgasmo e il terribile, temutissimo capitano Flint che lo stringeva a sé e se ne stava lì, la testa ancora adagiata sul suo grembo, con gli occhi chiusi e la mascella irrigidita dall’ansia.

Cosa sgomentava il coraggioso Flint che non temeva niente e nessuno a parte il mostro che vedeva quando si guardava allo specchio? Era una domanda a cui Silver pensava di aver già dato risposta. Certi giorni si era chiesto perfino se Flint avesse paura di lui, di un suo possibile tradimento, di avergli concesso troppa confidenza e troppo spazio, di avergli messo tra le mani più potere di quanto ne avesse mai dato a chiunque altro. In quello specifico frangente, però, Silver sapeva che l’angoscia del suo capitano riguardava tutt’altro.

Esitò solo per il tempo di un battere di ciglia, poi allungò una mano e fece scorrere le dita sul suo capo. Quella prima carezza ebbe l’esito di spianare diverse rughe sulla sua fronte. Silver capì che desiderava continuare fino a farle sparire una per una. Se fosse stato possibile avrebbe cancellato anche le cicatrici di Flint, risanando quelle dell’anima e lasciandogli solo quelle che aveva sul corpo. Sperando che almeno quelle, un domani, sarebbero state sfoggiate senza vergogna.

«So cosa ti hanno detto e fatto per convincerti che eri sbagliato e disgustoso,» mormorò a voce bassa, il tono calmo, come se stesse recitando una cantilena o intonando una ninnananna, «so cosa pensa la maggior parte della gente…» prima di concludere trasse un ultimo sospiro amaro, poi si rilassò una volta per tutte. «Beh al diavolo la gente! La gente è ottusa, è bigotta e vuole sempre insegnarti come vivere. Sono pecore idiote. Forse noi siamo solo lupi, ma almeno non facciamo parte del gregge. La gente, per quel che me ne importa, può andare a farsi fottere! Tutta, senza distinzioni: Inglesi, spagnoli, nobili, pezzenti, bianchi, neri, pirati e uomini di legge, s’impiccassero tutti quanti se non sanno far di meglio che giudicare. Nessuno, può decidere per noi che cosa è giusto e cosa no, oppure dirci chi dobbiamo amare»

Flint non gli rispose; non subito almeno. Il suo silenzio durò tanto a lungo che a Silver venne il dubbio che si fosse addormentato senza sentire una sola parola del suo accorato discorso. Poco importava. Iniziava a rendersi conto che l’avrebbe volentieri lasciato riposare così fino a che non fosse arrivato il mattino.

Dopo un po’ sentì la gamba sana che formicolava, aggredita da mille punture di spillo, ma decise di ignorarla e non si mosse. A occhi chiusi ascoltava il respiro di Flint, cercando di capire se davvero aveva ceduto al sonno. Soltanto quando il poco che restava dell’altra gamba iniziò a infastidirlo nello stesso modo, gli sfuggì un grugnito dalle labbra.

Flint raddrizzò subito il capo. Lo sciolse dall’abbraccio e si rimise in piedi con cautela, osservandolo senza nascondere la propria apprensione.

Silver decise di non fingere e si concesse una smorfia. «Sono solo indolenzito,» ammise. «Va tutto bene. Non sto mica morendo, devo giusto sgranchirmi un po’.»

Aveva sul serio bisogno di alzarsi e rimettersi in movimento e non soltanto per riattivare la circolazione del sangue. Una volta Madi l’aveva rimproverato di essersi distratto mentre faceva l’amore con lei, adesso Silver avrebbe pagato oro – o l’intera cassa contenente i rimasugli del tesoro spagnolo – pur di riuscire ad allontanarsi, se non altro con i pensieri, dall’uomo che ancora lo fissava dubbioso.

Flint, di suo, non sembrava affatto convinto dalle sue rassicurazioni. Si era scostato, per consentirgli di alzarsi, però continuava a scrutarlo dubbioso.

Silver si tirò su i calzoni alla bell’e meglio, chiuse sbrigativamente il primo bottone, poi si alzò e si puntellò con entrambe le mani contro il bordo della scrivania.

In teoria avrebbe dovuto darsi tempo per riflettere e per digerire quello che era successo. Aveva fatto sesso con un uomo e pensava davvero che non ci fosse niente di sbagliato, ma era stata una prima volta, inattesa e abbastanza sconvolgente. Ce n’era a sufficienza per fermarsi a ragionare, mettersi in discussione, porsi domande. Invece, Silver stava constatando che, malgrado le sue preoccupazioni per il futuro, avrebbe potuto scivolare di nuovo tra le braccia di Flint e sentirsi perfettamente a suo agio.

Aveva accettato di seguirlo in battaglia, di reggergli più volte il gioco, di aprirsi pur di ottenere che in cambio Flint facesse altrettanto e, francamente, non vedeva questa grande differenza tra il tenere visceralmente a una persona tanto da mettersi a nudo e il lasciare che quella stessa persona facesse l’amore con lui, o ansimasse al suo orecchio durante un orgasmo. Per lo meno dalla bocca che l’aveva appena fatto godere era uscito il suo nome vero.

James Flint voleva lui, non il re di Nassau.

Silver gliene era grato. E poi chi voleva prendere in giro? Aveva scelto di calarsi negli abissi dell’anima di Flint, dapprima per utilitarismo e poi per tenere la ciurma al sicuro dalla follia distruttiva che sembrava incombere su chiunque circondasse il capitano. Aveva agito con quel proposito, non poteva negarlo, però chi aveva finito con il voler proteggere sopra chiunque altro, perfino da se stesso? Perché intendeva indagare sull’uomo di cui Max gli aveva parlato e su un suo possibile legame con la famiglia Hamilton? A chi aveva sacrificato davvero la propria identità? Conosceva la risposta; ce l’aveva proprio davanti.

«Sto bene,» ripeté e si scosse per finire di scacciare il formicolio. Appoggiandosi al mobile lo circumnavigò con un’andatura anche più zoppa del solito. Raggiunse la finestra e guardò fuori oltre gli scuri. Le strade si erano fatte vuote e quiete. La brezza portava fin lì l’odore del mare unito a un vago sentore di sangue, piscio e rum.

Silver cercò con lo sguardo il fuoco dei falò accesi sulla spiaggia, ben sapendo che da quella posizione non sarebbe riuscito a scorgerli. Si augurò che, anche da ubriachi, gli uomini stessero eseguendo i suoi ordini riguardo ai turni di guardia e alle sentinelle. Ne dubitava, ma non riusciva a preoccuparsene quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Guardava Nassau, con le sue case dai colori sgargianti, in parte distrutte dalle cannonate, e non la vedeva davvero; la mente distratta e il cuore ancora in subbuglio.

«So perché sono qui, John, ma perché proprio stanotte? Forse lo so, ma è passato…» Il filo delle parole si spezzò per un istante, «È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui… da Thomas, io…»

Silver si voltò di scatto, deciso a ottenere risposte, nonostante la consapevolezza che  discuterne avrebbe potuto distruggere entrambi. Era pronto a porre la prima domanda e poi vide il verde degli occhi di Flint velarsi di nuove ombre e i suoi propositi andarono a farsi benedire. Altrettanto fece il suo raziocinio, visto che, senza pensare e senza ricordarsi della propria menomazione, si slanciò in avanti. Dio solo sapeva per fare cosa. Consolare Flint? Abbaiare che la smettesse di dire cazzate e di trattarlo come un vaso di cristallo, pronto a rompersi da un momento all’altro? Sibilargli in faccia che torturarsi in eterno non avrebbe resuscitato i morti? Oppure correre ad abbracciarlo? E come poi, quando non indossava più la protesi e la sua stampella era persa chissà dove? Correre su una gamba sola?  Che stronzata!

Silver realizzò subito di aver commesso uno sbaglio, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Perse l’equilibrio e con esso l’appoggio che la scrivania gli aveva fino ad allora fornito.  Mentre iniziava a cadere si diede dell’idiota. Cristo, quanto stava diventando patetico.

Le sue ginocchia, però, non arrivarono mai a impattare contro il suolo. Le braccia di Flint lo afferrarono al volo e lo sostennero.

Un istante dopo, Silver si ritrovò schiacciato contro la parete più vicina. Flint lo stava sorreggendo per la vita, usando il muro come puntello per bilanciare il peso di entrambi. Aveva il viso vicinissimo al suo, i lineamenti di nuovo tesi, il bianco dei denti scoperto in una sorta di sogghigno feroce. Sembrava pronto a ringhiare e ad aggredirlo. Silver non comprendeva se fosse in collera e perché. Beh, non c’era da stupirsi se non capiva, visto che ultimamente gli pareva di ritrovarsi a corto di senno.

«Lo so cosa ci siamo detti in passato,» soffiò Flint sulla sua bocca, fissandolo con un’intensità che aveva un che di doloroso. «Ora però non… non sono più sicuro… non sono più sicuro di nulla.»

Parve vacillare e scosse il capo. «Scordati qualunque giuramento, John. Quelli che ti ho chiesto di farmi e pure quelli che non ti ho mai domandato. Non sei obbligato a seguirmi ancora o a lottare per me e per Nassau. Non mi devi niente, non voglio che tu porti i miei pesi e combatta le mie guerre, non sei tenuto a farlo.»

Per tutta risposta Silver gli allacciò il collo con un braccio e gli assestò un morso sul mento, ispido di barba non rasata. Affondò i denti fino a causare un briciolo di dolore.

«Non ti ho mai seguito solo perché te l’avevo giurato,» rispose con un tono reso duro da una buona dose di collera. «Non hai bisogno di proteggermi o di pensare…»

Flint prese fiato, gli affondò di nuovo le dita tra i capelli e lo zittì con l’ennesimo bacio. Silver non ricordava di essere mai stato baciato così. Aveva conosciuto il trasporto e anche la lentezza della tenerezza che si creava tra amanti coinvolti sentimentalmente, ma lo struggimento che stava sperimentando era diverso da qualunque cosa avesse mai provato prima. Il modo in cui Flint aveva spostato la mano per circondargli il viso, la delicatezza un po’ ruvida di chi avrebbe voluto tutto e subito e nello stesso tempo si stava trattenendo, per timore. E il bisogno disperato di un’intimità più intensa, reso evidente da ogni singolo gesto.

Era impossibile opporre resistenza o usare la logica e la cautela. Silver non aveva scampo e non cercava una via di fuga.

«Non appartieni né a me né a Nassau, John.» Il viso di Flint sfregava contro il suo, le sue labbra gli sfioravano una tempia. «Non devi niente a nessuno. Non devi starmi accanto, se non sei tu a desiderarlo.»

I baci bruciavano lungo la sua gola e Silver era già ansante, sebbene il desiderio ne fosse responsabile solo in parte. Si aggrappò al collo di Flint con ancora più forza e gli offrì la bocca, prima di rispondere ancora una volta, morso per morso.

Il bottone che teneva su i suoi pantaloni cedette di nuovo e questa volta Silver li sentì scivolare in un mucchietto sul pavimento, intorno alla sua caviglia buona.

«Quello che desidero, eh?» Silver appoggiò la nuca contro il muro, gettò una breve occhiata al soffitto e sbuffò una mezza risata.

«Voglio questo…» Premette il palmo aperto contro la stoffa che lo separava dalla pelle di Flint e dal calore solido della sua erezione. Un gesto perfino troppo sfacciato e rude dopo tutti quei baci lenti e carichi di sottintesi. «E anche questo…» Con una carezza risalì fino al cuore e lì si soffermò per un attimo, cercando di distinguerne il battito da quello del proprio.

Flint smise di baciargli una clavicola e rimase a fissarlo con un’espressione disarmata.

«E questo,» concluse Silver picchiettando con la punta di un indice sul centro corrugato della sua fronte. Nel farlo sorrise, malgrado il nodo che gli chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco.

«L’ho scelto io di volere tutto di te,» pensò, sostenendo lo sguardo di Flint e sfiorandogli la gota acciaccata con le nocche. «Il tuo dolore, la tua rabbia, le tue paure, i tuoi sogni, perfino la tua pazzia. Ho scelto di volere tutto quanto e non l’ho fatto stanotte.»

Dirlo sarebbe stato arduo ma, se fosse stato sicuro che quella confessione avrebbe portato solamente pace nell’anima di Flint, si sarebbe sforzato di riuscirci.

Anche senza perdersi in lunghi discorsi, però, poteva lasciare che Flint sentisse quel che stava provando.

Perciò Silver lo trascinò in una nuova serie di baci volitivi e avidi. Percorse la sua schiena con la punta delle dita e cercò come poteva di premerselo addosso fino ad azzerare ogni distanza. E, quando si accorse che per lui non era ancora sufficiente, maledisse se stesso e la menomazione che gli impacciava i movimenti, impedendogli di spingere in avanti con i fianchi. Stava morendo dalla voglia di farlo.

«Scopami!» Quelle poche sillabe riuscirono a suonare sia come un ruggito imperioso che come la più accorata delle suppliche. «Spegni quel maledetto cervello. Per una notte lascia che Nassau e chiunque altro si fotta e scopami.»

Il fatto di non potersi rigirare liberamente tra le braccia che lo circondavano, così da offrirsi in maniera assoluta, lo stava facendo ammattire di frustrazione.

Flint gli aggredì la bocca e cominciò subito a spogliarlo del poco vestiario che aveva ancora addosso. La delicatezza del suo tocco era in netto contrasto con la frenesia del bacio. A Silver dava le vertigini.

Qualunque cosa succedesse finiva sempre in quel modo: aveva l’impressione di camminare sulla lama di un coltello. Bisognava dire che era ormai diventato un ottimo equilibrista. Aveva dovuto imparare, per proteggere tutto ciò che gli stava a cuore, ma in quella situazione era davvero arduo non vacillare.

Quel turbamento, però, non spegneva la febbre dell’impazienza e nemmeno la curiosità che aveva iniziato a invaderlo. Era la prima esperienza con un amante del suo stesso sesso e a Silver non sarebbe dispiaciuto godersi la novità con un briciolo di comodità in più. Su un letto, per esempio. Non tanto perché non apprezzasse le scopate un po’ ruvide, quanto perché con un materasso a disposizione avrebbe potuto rilassarsi e bearsi dello spettacolo del corpo di Flint che emergeva dai vestiti. O denudarlo, con maggior agio e minor goffaggine.

Beh, al diavolo! Se avesse chiesto a Flint di fermarsi e trasferirsi in un’altra stanza, avrebbe corso il rischio di rovinare l’attimo e vederlo ritrarsi, o peggio ancora di farsi sollevare di peso e portare nella stanza accanto come una fanciulla svenevole. Che Dio lo proteggesse sempre dal raggiungere quel grado di ridicolaggine. Poteva arrangiarsi anche contro un muro e spogliare Flint usando una mano sola.

Aspettò che Flint finisse di sfilargli la camicia e, tenendosi a lui, afferrò il primo lembo di stoffa che gli capitò a tiro. Lo strattonò, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso trionfante quando udì il suono dello strappo. Tra un bacio e l’altro continuò a farsi strada tra gli indumenti di Flint con irruenza, finché non poté affondare i polpastrelli nella sua schiena nuda e, un attimo dopo, anche nelle sue natiche piene e sode. La camicia ormai in brandelli finì da qualche parte sul pavimento, ma all’ultimo secondo Silver decise di non infierire sui calzoni. Erano spalancati a sufficienza da consentigli la massima libertà di manovra e sapere che, se non li avesse abbassati lui, sarebbero rimasti fermi, perché erano sin troppo aderenti, rappresentava un’ulteriore fonte di eccitazione. Silver decise di graziarli e, a rischio di perdere di nuovo l’equilibrio, diede una spinta secca con i fianchi. La sua spina dorsale fu trafitta da un fulmine e lui si morse un labbro e ingoiò un mugolio osceno. La sensazione di quell’uccello duro e rovente che premeva contro il suo  era nuova e un po’ straniante, ma era anche esaltante da morire.

Ogni centimetro della pelle di Flint, che le sue dita potevano finalmente accarezzare _,_ sembrava incredibilmente reattivo al suo tocco. Flint, in fondo, l’aveva ammesso: doveva essere passata una vita dall’ultima volta in cui si era acceso di vera passione e aveva tremato sotto le carezze di un altro uomo. A quel pensiero il sangue di Silver cominciò a bollire nelle vene e il suo cuore riprese a martellare come un tamburo di guerra.

Silver faticava ancora a credere che Flint fosse lì, a sua totale disposizione. Aveva voglia di esplorarlo, di prenderlo in mano, di  baciare e mordere il suo corpo, punto sensibile dopo punto sensibile. L’idea di succhiarlo fino a farlo venire, anziché atterrirlo lo allettava. Desiderava respirare il suo odore, scoprire che sapore avesse, ascoltarlo mugolare mentre lo faceva godere. Prima di tutto, però, aveva bisogno di sentirlo dentro di sé e di imprimersi quel momento nella memoria. Perché era certo che qualunque cosa li aspettasse nel futuro, quell’attimo di intimità assoluta entrambi l’avrebbero conservato nei ricordi per il resto dei loro giorni. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto più cancellarlo o portargliela via.

Flint gli scostò una ciocca sudata dalla fronte e sfregò con un polpastrello sulla linea delle sue labbra screpolate dal sole e dalla salsedine. Silver affondò i denti nella sua carne e, quando in cambio ricevette una smorfia maliziosa, aprì la bocca e fece alle sue dita quello che avrebbe tanto voluto fare al suo uccello. Andò avanti senza il minimo pudore, finché Flint non si sottrasse.

Silver immaginava cosa sarebbe venuto dopo e usò ogni oncia del proprio autocontrollo per non dare segno d’ansia o d’insicurezza. Aveva vissuto esperienze ben più traumatiche e, oltre tutto, non provava nessuna vergogna. Anzi, gli venne da sorridere sfacciato e annuì, come a dire: «Avanti, non sto aspettando altro.»

Per poter iniziare a prepararlo a dovere, Flint dovette rendere più salda la presa del braccio che gli circondava la vita e chinarsi su di lui il più possibile.

Per prima cosa prese a sondare la sua resistenza con un lento massaggio circolare che ben presto si trasformò in qualcosa di più pressante. Silver gemette per mostrare il proprio gradimento e, quando Flint prese a spingere e far ruotare il dito con cui lo stava penetrando, cercò di non contrarre i muscoli e di rilassarsi. Fu meno complicato di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Con il viso affondato nell’incavo del suo collo, Flint invocò di nuovo il suo nome e le dita diventarono due. La cautela cedette il passo a un ritmo svelto, a stento frenato da un lieve tremore.

Silver aveva l’impressione di essere sul punto di andare a fuoco e che nulla nella sua esistenza gli sarebbe mai sembrato altrettanto intenso. Quella certezza si sgretolò non appena le dita di Flint trovarono il punto esatto che stavano cercando. Il piacere raggiunse all’istante una nuova vetta inesplorata e l’erezione di Silver, schiacciata contro lo stomaco di Flint diede un guizzo disperato, assolutamente spasmodico.

«Merda…» esalò Silver, le sillabe spezzate e corte proprio come il suo fiato.

Il tempo smise di scorrere e per un po’ non ci fu altro che un’estasi fin troppo simile al tormento. Silver si perse, affogò in quel mare di sensazioni poco note, morì e poi rinacque, annaspando in cerca d’aria e di sollievo.

Ritornò in sé soltanto nel momento in cui Flint si fermò e gli cercò le labbra per un bacio quasi casto. Silver ricambiò con gli occhi velati, lottando per tornare definitivamente a galla. Il grumo di desiderio che premeva alla base del suo inguine, però, rimase intatto.

Silver si sentiva smanioso. L’impazienza lo stava divorando senza pietà. Incapace di contrastarla, cercò un modo per far capire a Flint che lo voleva subito, immediatamente. Cercò di fargli comprendere anche che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a voltarsi, perché da solo non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. L’unica gamba sul cui appoggio potesse contare stava tremando troppo. Persino le sue braccia si erano fatte molli come semolino.

Anziché assecondarlo, Flint lo baciò un’ultima volta e gli sussurrò: «Reggiti.» Poi gli accarezzò la coscia sana, forse nel tentativo di fargli intuire le proprie intenzioni, anziché prenderlo alla sprovvista. Silver, in effetti, intuì cosa stava per succedere e strinse nuovamente i denti. Le mani di Flint lo guidarono a sollevare entrambe le ginocchia e circondargli il bacino, in modo imperfetto eppure saldo.

Silver si diede di nuovo dell’idiota. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era sentito trafiggere il petto da una breve stilettata di panico. Sapeva che Flint non l’avrebbe lasciato cadere e che il muro alle sue spalle avrebbe fatto la sua parte nell’agevolargli il compito. Era da stupidi spaventarsi o aver timore di apparire vulnerabili davanti a una persona a cui aveva già mostrato debolezze molto più grandi.

Per quanto Flint stesse cercando di dissimulare la sua preoccupazione, Silver si accorse che doveva aver colto la sua ansia. Lo stava osservando da dietro lo schermo delle ciglia, per accertarsi che lui si sentisse a suo agio.

Il pungolo del fastidio che Silver provava ogni volta che veniva trattato con eccessiva premura si fece sentire, ma la sua irritazione fu stroncata sul nascere da un bacio umido che gli lasciò un segno rosso sulla spalla. Silver ne voleva altri, anche in punti del corpo che tutti avrebbero potuto vedere. E intendeva lasciarne di simili sulla gola di Flint e sul suo petto, in modo tale da marchiargli addosso il suo possesso. L’immagine mentale che stava contemplando era talmente vivida che si infranse e svanì solo nell’istante in cui Flint cominciò a muoversi e tentò di penetrarlo.

Dopo un attimo d’incertezza, sembrò farsi coraggio e affondò dentro di lui, in un’unica spinta poderosa.

Silver grugnì per il bruciore improvviso, anche se non aveva alcun dubbio: era un’inezia rispetto al dolore che avrebbe potuto straziarlo, se Flint fosse stato un amante meno generoso e attento. Tra i pirati, in fondo, la brutalità era la norma in tutto, e il sesso raramente faceva eccezione. Flint, invece, un tempo era stato un gentiluomo e, a modo suo, non aveva mai smesso di esserlo.

Silver ignorò quella stilla di sofferenza e provò a muoversi per andargli incontro. Far oscillare i fianchi fu, ancora una volta, una piccola impresa, coronata però dalla più soddisfacente delle ricompense. Flint gemette e raddrizzò la schiena. Strinse le sue natiche, aprendole e cercando di ottenere maggior controllo e, appena ci riuscì, riprese a muoversi con decisione.

Per Silver fu come se l’avesse colpito una folgore. Come l’attimo in cui, durante una battaglia in mare, sulla nave scendeva un silenzio di tomba e, un secondo prima che una palla di cannone colpisse il bersaglio e tutto all’intorno esplodesse in mille schegge affilate, l’aria si faceva densa e tesa e poi veniva squarciata da un boato assordante.

Silver si sentiva scosso fin nelle fondamenta. Non aveva mai immaginato che il suo corpo potesse essere tanto sensibile; pronto ad ardere di passione sino a ridursi in cenere. Il suo vanto più grande era sempre stato l’intelletto, accompagnato dalla capacità di plasmare il mondo a suo piacimento, usando la furbizia e il potere delle parole. Ora, invece, se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di descrivere cosa stava provando, sarebbe stato a mala pena in grado di ansimare un paio di sillabe deliranti. Sembrava che tutto il suo essere non concepisse più nient’altro se non le idee elementari di pienezza e di possesso. E lui non era certo di essere ancora dotato di un cervello. Solamente i suoi sensi resistevano intatti.

Se Flint non fosse stato una presenza ingombrante e solida che lo invadeva, lo completava, pareva circondarlo da ogni lato, Silver avrebbe potuto convincersi di stare delirando.

Il ritmo si faceva sempre più convulso e i suoi pensieri, di conseguenza, si confondevano. Avrebbe voluto che le spinte che lo riempivano, accendendo di piacere ogni sua terminazione nervosa, non smettessero mai più di torturarlo e, contemporaneamente, non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a sopportare una sensazione tanto intensa.

Flint non aveva smesso di baciarlo e marchiargli la pelle neppure per un istante. Del resto, se l’avesse fatto, Silver con tutta probabilità avrebbe minacciato di ucciderlo.

L’essere riuscito ad accorgersi che stava arrivando di nuovo al culmine – Cristo! Senza neanche essere stato toccato – gli parve un piccolo prodigio inaspettato. Qualcosa ruggì in protesta nelle profondità del suo animo, restituendogli un briciolo di autocontrollo.

Non voleva venire prima di Flint, non di nuovo. Nel sesso sapeva essere generoso. Il piacere puramente egoistico gli era sempre interessato poco e far l’amore con un uomo, anziché con una donna, non aveva cambiato la sua prospettiva. Non ce la faceva più, ma intendeva resistere e assaporare l’attimo in cui Flint avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo stretto nel calore della sua carne.

«James,» sussurrò, mettendoci tutta la dolcezza e l’onestà di cui era capace. «Avanti, James, forza…»

Prese il suo mento tra le dita e gli fece sollevare il capo. Occhi negli occhi, lui e Flint si immobilizzarono ansanti. Silver si riscosse per primo.

«È giusto così. È la cosa più giusta che abbiamo mai fatto,» disse, con un tono calmo e pacato.

Se si sbagliava, che fosse dannato in eterno!, non gliene importava un soldo bucato. Sarebbe andato all’inferno anche un milione di volte pur di far capire a quello zuccone che poteva aver commesso errori tremendi e avere sulla coscienza colpe atroci, ma l’amore non rientrava in nessuna delle due categorie.

Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, Silver avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo in persona, se farlo fosse servito a cancellare anche solo una minuscola parte di tutto il male che James Flint era stato condannato a sopportare perché un tempo aveva osato amare liberamente.

«Oh, merda… merda!» imprecò Silver e poi diede un altro calcio all’orgoglio e tornò a supplicare. «Ti prego, James, ti prego…»

Anziché accelerare il ritmo, Flint lo rese lentissimo e prese a tremare un po’, ansimando il suo nome in modo sempre più roco.

Silver lo maledisse, ma poi lo sentì tendersi, sino a sollevarsi addirittura in punta di piedi e allora lo baciò sulle labbra, smorzando il suono dei suoi gemiti, mentre Flint si riversava in lui, quasi gridando.

I singhiozzi che seguirono avevano un suono simile al pianto. Silver tenne gli occhi chiusi e decise che non gli importava. Se anche quell’impressione fosse stata corretta, non avrebbe mutato il suo giudizio sul coraggio e sul valore di Flint. Anche il più duro e coriaceo degli uomini, a volte, aveva bisogno di sollievo e lui non intendeva negare uno sfogo proprio alla persona che più gli era affine tra tutte.

In ogni caso quel momento di stallo durò appena un attimo. Prima che lui potesse dire o fare qualcosa, Flint si scostò il tanto da consentirgli di tornare a una posizione un po’ più comoda.

Beh, se non altro comoda per modo di dire. Silver, però, non ebbe il tempo di tentare un aggiustamento. Flint lo sollevò di nuovo tra le braccia e lo spostò di peso, senza stare a fare tanti complimenti. Il tutto risultò molto meno grottesco di quanto Silver avesse temuto.

In un momento si ritrovò seduto sul ripiano della scrivania. Era indolenzito e d’istinto si massaggiò la gamba integra, frizionando il muscolo della coscia che, a causa delle troppe sollecitazioni, si era appena contratto in un crampo. La mano di Flint scese sulla sua e la guidò a premere in un punto ben preciso. Il dolore cessò immediatamente.

Silver guardò in su, verso il mezzo sorriso obliquo che Flint gli stava offrendo, e si chiese come avesse fatto a pensare che chiunque altro potesse contare più di lui. Perfino il pensiero di Madi, che aveva creduto di amare e che non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare di veder morire, era insufficiente ad allontanarlo da Flint.

Giorni prima aveva affermato che era un inferno in terra il dover scegliere tra due cose entrambe insostituibili. A quanto pareva, invece, aveva già scelto.

Cristo, doveva ritrovare almeno un po’ di lucidità e di distacco, o avrebbe fatto di sicuro qualche tremenda cazzata.

«Grazie,» disse, per poi rendere il tono ironico e beffardo, «anche se forse avremmo dovuto pensarci prima a issare il mio culo qui sopra. Non che mi lamenti, ma mai avuto nulla contro le comodità, io, specie quando scopo.»

Flint rise di gusto. «Allora avresti dovuto farti portare qui un letto,»  replicò, poi si fece più vicino, incuneandosi tra le sue gambe aperte e, prima di mordicchiargli il lobo, gli soffiò in un orecchio: «oppure evitare di supplicare perché io ti scopassi contro un muro».

Silver provò sollievo e ripeté a se stesso che, almeno per qualche ora, il resto del mondo poteva andare a farsi fottere. L’indomani si sarebbe interrogato di nuovo su Madi e sulla guerra. E sul fatto che Thomas Hamilton probabilmente era ancora vivo e lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a tacere la cosa a Flint, anche se provare a parlargliene di nuovo quasi certamente avrebbe significato perderlo. Erano tutti rovelli che sarebbero tornati ad assillarlo, non appena Silver lo avesse permesso. Ma c’era ancora tempo. Silver era consapevole del proprio egoismo, eppure non intendeva rinunciare nemmeno a un secondo di quella nottata che, per sua fortuna, si prospettava ancora lunghissima.

«Mmmh,» annuì e fece scorrere la punta di un dito lungo il torace di Flint, soffermandosi a stuzzicargli un capezzolo. Con la lingua tracciò una linea zigzagante lungo il suo collo, mentre con i denti intrappolava la sua carne in brevi morsi più giocosi che violenti. «Mmm-mmh… più tardi, se vuoi, puoi scoparmi anche su un materasso. Però dovresti usare un tono meno insolente. Tu sei il capitano, ma io sono il re di Nassau, lo storpio mitologico, il mitico Long John Silver!» Tanto per cambiare nella sua voce non c’era traccia dell’amarezza che spesso accompagnava le battute autoironiche sulla sua mutilazione.

«Prima di diventare re eri il mio nostromo,» lo rimbeccò Flint, con altrettanta leggerezza e sarcasmo, «mi devi ancora una certa deferenza. Un giorno torneremo a navigare e se, una volta a bordo, sarai così insubordinato sarò costretto a punirti.»

Il sorriso sornione di Silver si accartocciò in una smorfia di piacere, perché le dita di Flint si erano appena chiuse intorno alla sua erezione.

«Sono difficile da domare, capitano,» gemette, afferrandolo con foga per i fianchi, «pensavo che ormai l’avessi capito.»

L’essere libero di scherzare, malgrado tutto,  gli stava togliendo un peso dal petto.

Rasserenato, si lasciò andare completamente e si stupì che il secondo orgasmo della nottata arrivasse tanto in fretta, mentre il suo fiato si mischiava con quello di Flint, proprio nel bel mezzo di un bacio.

Ansante, diede un ultimo morso alle labbra piene che lo stavano divorando, poi si scostò e si appoggiò all’indietro. Come aveva previsto, Flint gli strappò un altro bacio e, infine, si allontanò di qualche passo e rimase a fissarlo con il capo inclinato da un lato e gli occhi socchiusi. La sua espressione era, come sempre, un po’ severa, ma Silver non temeva il suo giudizio. Doveva apparire stravolto: i capelli arruffati come non mai, il viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e il moncherino esposto alla vista in tutta la sua crudezza. Ciononostante sotto lo sguardo di Flint si sentiva se stesso, libero e perfettamente integro e capace. Ammettere di aver bisogno d’aiuto non lo faceva sentire più così a disagio e sminuito.

«Trova il modo di aiutarmi ad arrivare nell’altra stanza senza portami in braccio come una sposina oltre la soglia di casa» disse, con un sarcasmo che era già di per sé lenitivo. La stanchezza stava tornando, ma senza l’accompagnamento dell’angoscia. «Sul serio,» ammise, «ora come ora non so se mi reggerei in piedi da solo e sto iniziando ad avere una gran voglia di stendermi su quel famoso letto.»

Flint non rispose, si limitò ad annuire e sorridergli.

 

 

*

 

 

Mancavano ancora un paio d’ore prima del sorgere del sole.

Nassau una volta tanto taceva, assopita in un silenzio rotto solo dal rumore lontano della risacca e dello stridio avido dei gabbiani.

Silver si rigirò tra le lenzuola e con la fronte sfiorò una tempia di Flint, alla ricerca di un contatto che non fosse troppo invasivo. Intuiva che Flint era ancora sveglio e che stava fissando il soffitto e macinando dubbi su dubbi.

«Sapevamo che sarebbe diventato sempre più difficile e complicato.» Prima di continuare Silver appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla. «Anch’io sono confuso. E’ normale. A tutti piace un sacco credere di essere preparati, di avere una risposta per qualunque cosa… beh, in questo momento la sola risposta che ho è che sono qui con te, e non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto, nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo. Sul resto, se non ti spiace, mi ci scervellerò alla fine della guerra, sempre se sarò ancora vivo e se tu vorrai che lo faccia.»

Si era aspettato che Flint gli rispondesse in modo sincero, non che si voltasse anche lui su un fianco e lo fissasse con uno sguardo che, perfino in quella penombra, riuscì a trafiggerlo come una pugnalata in pieno petto.

«È davvero così facile, John? Tra le tante cose che ti ho spinto a fare, nessuna mi è mai sembrata tanto folle ed egoista.» Fu la sua replica, venata di angoscia. «Da quando ti conosco… non lo so… se un tempo avevo qualche certezza, ora mi sembra di averle perdute tutte. Non sono più sicuro di nulla: neppure che questa sia ancora la mia guerra e che se Nassau fosse libera lo sarei anche io. Credevo di sapere esattamente cosa desideravo e poi sei arrivato tu e adesso non so più chi sono.»

Silver lo comprendeva e non si era mai illuso che il prezzo da pagare per avvicinarsi a lui non sarebbe stato alto e doloroso. Adesso che lo sentiva suo, avvertiva a pieno la profondità delle sue perdite, la resistenza inconscia con cui Flint si opponeva all’idea di poter essere felice. Per poterlo raggiungere e conquistare bisognava essere consapevoli che James Flint pensava di meritare tutto fuorché gioia, pace e amore. Se si voleva toccare la sua anima non c’era altra strada. E si trattava di un sentiero accidentato, come quelli che rasentavano il bordo di certe scogliere a picco sul mare. Uno storpio come John Silver non avrebbe dovuto osare avventurarsi lungo un cammino simile. Invece era già arrivato a percorrerne un buon tratto e non aveva importanza se al principio l’aveva fatto soltanto per utilitarismo, né contava che procedesse zoppicando, non solo metaforicamente. Quella di legare il proprio destino a quello di Flint era stata una sua scelta e, a maggior ragione, lo era ancora adesso. Era sul serio troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Silver, comunque, non aveva cambiato idea, anzi in quelle ultime ore aveva fatto chiarezza dentro di sé, per lo meno riguardo ciò che provava davvero. Ecco perché fu sul punto di replicare all’inquietudine di Flint con il più netto e spietato dei «Ti amo.»

Era la verità e tanto valeva ammetterla, almeno con se stesso, ma ciò non significava che Flint fosse pronto ad ascoltarla.

«Chi sei? Che bella domanda, James» annuì Silver. «Gia… ma non c’è una sola risposta. Sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosco, e una delle più testarde e illogiche. Hai un gran cuore e una pessima propensione alla collera e alla vendetta. Sei un mio superiore e anche un mio pari: il socio, il complice, il compagno a cui affiderei la mia vita senza un ripensamento e quello che mi affiderebbe la sua con la stessa identica fiducia. Eri James McGraw e sei il capitano Flint. Lo so quanto ti pesa aver perso il tuo vero nome, però ti sbagli: non ci sono un prima e un dopo, o due uomini diversi. Ci sei solo tu e sinché potrò, guerra o non guerra, io resterò al tuo fianco. Devi solo lasciarmelo fare.»

La forza delle sue stesse ammissioni lo fece sentire svuotato e Silver tacque, in attesa, trattenendo il fiato. Vide Flint mordersi un labbro quasi a sangue e provò la tentazione di baciarlo per farlo smettere immediatamente. Prima, però, aveva ancora qualcosa da puntualizzare.

«Finiremo insieme quello che abbiamo iniziato e, se dopo avremo ancora dubbi, discuteremo e ne verremo a capo, come abbiamo sempre fatto» sentenziò, cercando di mostrarsi sicuro.

Se non fosse stato per tutte le altre vite che c’erano in gioco, a Flint sarebbe stato sufficiente dire: «Mi arrendo, basta combattere. Voglio fermarmi, mettere radici, vivere una vita normale» e lui avrebbe annuito. Qualunque luogo Flint avesse indicato sarebbe andato bene, anche se non fosse stato Nassau. Non c’era rotta che fosse quella sbagliata, finché potevano navigare insieme per raggiungerla.

«E se non riuscissi più a smettere di volerti?» La voce di Flint era un sussurro, ci si sarebbe potuti convincere che fosse un’eco irreale. «Se non riuscissi a starti lontano e non potessi tollerare l’idea di fingere davanti agli altri? Ho la nausea a furia di nascondermi e le cose che vorrei da te, John… cosa faresti se io non potessi aspettare la fine della guerra? Se volessi dormire nel tuo letto ogni notte?»

Silver gli accarezzò un braccio e, dato che Flint non si mosse per fermarlo, risalì verso il suo collo e poi tracciò le linee più affilate del suo viso. «Ti ho chiesto di cercarti un’altra stanza? Di fingere come eri costretto a fare in Inghilterra? Credi che lo nasconderò a Madi?  Sono un bugiardo non un vigliacco, so essere leale e non giudico alla leggera; tu l’hai sperimentato. Non dare per scontato che mi vergognerei di te, James. Dovresti conoscermi, sono pieno di difetti, ma non mi è mai mancata la faccia tosta e con chi lo merita preferisco essere schietto.»

La mascella di Filnt si irrigidì per un instante. «Mi stai dicendo che vuoi essere il mio uomo?» La sua espressione era talmente incredula che, nel guardarlo Silver provò più rabbia che compassione. Se i responsabili di quella diffidenza non fossero già stati tutti cibo per i pesci avrebbe giurato di scovarli personalmente e ucciderli con lentezza, uno per uno.

Silver inspirò, e si impose di calmarsi. Flint aveva bisogno della sua fermezza, più che della sua collera. Perciò annuì e prese ad accarezzargli anche la schiena. «Sì. Sempre che tu voglia essere il mio.»

Voleva crederci e convincere Flint, eppure fece giusto in tempo a dirlo che la sua mente gli aizzò contro una nuova paura. Se voleva avere una reale possibilità di legarsi fino in fondo a Flint doveva accettare il rischio di perderlo e affrontare il discorso di Thomas Hamilton. E quello era uno scoglio che gli appariva insormontabile. Aveva appena negato di essere un codardo, ma era proprio così che si sentiva. Un fantasma, la cui presenza era assai più ingombrante di quella della sua relazione con Madi, aleggiava nella stanza e lui non aveva il coraggio di additarlo e dargli un nome. Con tutta la sua furbizia e la sua eloquenza, si sentiva sconfitto in partenza.

Se i suoi sentimenti fossero stati meno sinceri avrebbe taciuto, invece deglutì a vuoto, strinse i denti e si disse che doveva farlo per Flint. Glielo doveva, se sul serio lo amava.

«C’è la possibilità che Thomas sia vivo… che suo padre abbia… che l’abbia fatto sparire, risparmiandogli la vita.» Fu il suo esordio traballante. «Non voglio illuderti, però potrei cercare di scoprire…»

Si preparò a fronteggiare un fuoco di fila di domande sul perché di quella sua convinzione e il silenzio assoluto di Flint lo lasciò spiazzato.

Trascorse un secolo senza che nessuno dei due aprisse bocca. L’atmosfera della stanza parve farsi solida, tanto era tesa.

«Perché dovrebbe esserlo?» Flint si era messo a sedere con lentezza, quasi a fatica. Silver non riusciva a vedergli il viso. In compenso era in grado di notare la curva sin troppo espressiva delle sue spalle e della sua schiena.

«Hai accennato a lui anche l’altro giorno… Thomas è morto, mi è stato ripetuto più volte. È morto! Avrei dovuto salvarlo e non l’ho fatto e lui è morto da solo in un posto gelido e orrendo.»

Silver allungò una mano per toccarlo e la riabbassò prima di raggiungerlo. Aveva davvero il diritto di confortarlo e di chiedere che Flint ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti? Era abbastanza per lui? Se Hamilton fosse stato irrecuperabile e Nassau fosse andata perduta, la sua presenza sarebbe stata sufficiente a riempire il vuoto immenso che Flint si portava dentro da così tanti anni?

Un uomo meno testardo si sarebbe arreso. Silver era cocciuto e la forza dell’ansia gli restituì il coraggio sufficiente per tornare a combattere.

«E se invece fosse vivo?» domandò caparbio, detestandosi per il tremore evidente della sua voce. Non ottenne risposta e si sforzò comunque di spiegarsi meglio. Raccontò di Max, di ciò che si erano detti e di come da allora un tarlo gli rodeva il cervello, mentre il suo istinto continuava a ripetergli che c’erano ottime possibilità che le sue ipotesi fossero azzeccate. Flint lo ascoltò senza guardarlo, senza muoversi o concedergli neppure un cenno. Pareva essersi pietrificato; forse schiacciato sotto il peso di quella sorta di rivelazione.

«Vorrei darti certezze, anziché offrirti solo un ragionamento logico e un briciolo di speranza,» concluse Silver in un mormorio tanto incerto che sul finale gli si incastrò tra i denti.

Flint si raschiò la gola, forse nel tentativo di rispondere, ma finì con il tacere di nuovo. Si voltò per guardarlo in viso e Silver deglutì a vuoto. Gli ci volle tutto il proprio fegato per aggiungere: «Se lui fosse... immagino che il suo ritorno cambierebbe le carte in tavola. Che farebbe la differenza anche tra di noi. Non ne sarei felice ma lo capirei.»

Il sospirò che lasciò le labbra di Flint sembrò dovesse squarciargli il petto.

Silver masticò una bestemmia. Dio, quanto odiava sentirsi inerme e alla mercé della volontà altrui. Se Flint gli avesse risposto che Thomas veniva sempre e comunque per primo, al di sopra di chiunque altro lui compreso, avrebbe accettato il suo verdetto. Ma si sarebbe sentito un perdente e dubitava che avrebbe mai dimenticato una simile sconfitta.

«Lo cercheresti lo stesso?» Gli occhi di Flint erano fissi nei suoi e il suo sguardo aveva un che di lucido ed esitante che lo feriva più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare mille accuse. «Lo cercheresti anche se pensi che poi ti metterei da parte. Nonostante quello che ti ho detto prima, dì là, nell’altra stanza, tu sei certo che mi perderesti, che sceglierei lui.  Però lo cercheresti ugualmente. Lo faresti per me.»

Era un’affermazione, non una domanda, però Silver annuì con lentezza.

«Dopo tutto questo tempo e  tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, credi di contare così poco.»

Flint, quando voleva, era di una schiettezza chirurgica e priva di tatto e Silver maledisse anche lui, oltre che quella puttana della sorte e le proprie odiose insicurezze.

L’orgoglio gli stava suggerendo di non replicare e di certo tacere sarebbe stato più dignitoso. Nonché inutile, oltre che stupido, perché in ogni caso Flint stava già leggendo la risposta nell’espressione del suo viso.

«Non tanto quanto Thomas Hamilton,» ammise Silver asciutto. Una vampata di collera gli accese di colore il viso e dovette domarla per mantenere fermo il tono della voce. «No, non quanto il tuo Thomas.»

Anziché parlare Flint rimase a osservarlo per un altro lungo istante, poi, quando Silver meno se lo aspettava, allungò una mano, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a mettersi anche lui a sedere. Non appena ci fu riuscito lo strinse e lo attirò a sé con troppa forza, in maniera sgraziata e irruente. Silver lottò per respingerlo, senza sapere il perché e senza possibilità di scampo.

Flint lo baciò, senza mai allentare la presa, e Silver si batté ancora una volta per non perdere il controllo. Era una guerra persa in partenza e lo sapeva. Per quanto si dibattesse, il languore con cui Flint lo stava domando non gli lasciava vie di fuga. A poco a poco, Silver dimenticò le sue paure e si arrese. Almeno finché i baci non cessarono e Flint non tornò a fronteggiarlo con quel suo sguardo troppo profondo.

«Ti sbagli, sai?» dichiarò secco e scuotendo il capo. «Forse sono davvero rimasto la stessa persona ma nella mia vita ho avuto un prima e un dopo. Ho amato Thomas come un ingenuo, con tutto il mio cuore e se è vivo lo troveremo. Gli dirò che non ho mai voluto abbandonarlo per salvarmi la vita. È giusto, è il minimo che io possa fare. Se Thomas è vivo lo libererò, gli racconterò di me e…» la sua voce si spezzò e parve sul punto di morirgli in gola «… di Miranda… gli chiederò perdono per tutto e poi sarà finita. È già finita da un pezzo. Se avrò un futuro quel futuro sarai tu, non lui.»

Silver prese fiato e si morsicò l’interno di una guancia, sino a che non avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue. Il calore che gli aveva invaso il ventre era deleterio, lo rendeva debole. I suoi pensieri erano più agitati e burrascosi che mai, e se da un lato ciò che Flint gli aveva detto gli era parso prezioso come una perfetta perla nera appena ripescata da un abisso, dall’altro lo riempiva di ulteriori timori. Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, faticava a credergli.

«E se perdessi Nassau? Se rinunciassi al mio “trono”? Se ti dicessi che non ne voglio più sapere di combattere? Conterei ancora più di Thomas o della guerra? Per te sarei comunque abbastanza?»

Silver avrebbe dato la gamba sana pur di rimangiarsi quella sfilza di domande eccessivamente sincere. Sciocco che non era altro. Cosa stava cercando di ottenere? Non gli era bastato sentirsi dire che Flint era disposto a sceglierlo sopra chiunque altro, compreso l’uomo il cui amore e la cui presunta morte l’avevano plasmato fino a renderlo quasi un’altra persona?

Non era da lui porgere il fianco, suonare incerto, esporsi inutilmente, eppure aveva bisogno di una risposta ben precisa e ne aveva bisogno subito.

Che cosa ridicola, se ci rifletteva. Lui e tutti i suoi proclami di pochi minuti prima sul fatto che i dubbi e le paturnie potevano aspettare e che era sufficiente concentrarsi sul presente senza angustiarsi troppo su quello che sarebbe venuto dopo. Complimenti per la coerenza! Se la stava cavando proprio alla grande. Veleggiava prua al vento nel mare del patetico. Se fosse stato nei panni di Flint si sarebbe scartato anche solo per quello.

Ma per quanto cercasse di ironizzare, aveva il petto stretto in una morsa rovente e Flint era l’unico a detenere il potere di liberarlo.

«Vincerò questa guerra, se posso» Flint aveva di nuovo quel suo sguardo d’acciaio. «Mentirò, ingannerò, ucciderò chiunque mi intralci, farò carte false e tradirò chiunque tranne te. Tu sarai la mia eccezione.» Nel dirlo sfiorò la linea della mascella di Silver come se volesse essere certo di avere tutta la sua attenzione, «se vincere significasse perderti, allora, come dici tu: che si fotta pure la guerra.»

Silver riuscì a non sospirare, però non poté impedirsi di ribattere. «Non è questo quello che ti ho chiesto, James.»

Flint scosse il capo e sbuffò in maniera rumorosa. La sua replica, però, risuonò di una dolcezza completamente inedita. «Non sono bravo in queste cose, non l’hai ancora capito? No, direi di no o non faresti domande idiote. Sei più che abbastanza per me, John Silver. Fin dalla notte in cui ti ho raccontato di Thomas, forse perfino da prima… per me sei sempre stato molto più che abbastanza.»

Nella mente di Silver si susseguirono una serie di battute sciocche e sarcastiche, perché era abituato a gettare in farsa tutto ciò che era profondo e sacro, specie se rischiava di farlo soffocare per l’eccesso di emozione. Doveva smetterla di parlare, di farsi dare risposte che lo disarmavano, di pensare troppo o troppo poco. E poi non si capacitava di quanto Flint, che per la maggior parte del tempo era chiuso e taciturno, quando era con lui tendesse a lasciarsi andare a quei piccoli monologhi strazianti.

Cristo! Se Silver gli avesse risposto con la medesima serietà, oltre che definitivamente fottuto si sarebbe sentito un caso disperato. L’ironia, però, gli appariva altrettanto fuori luogo.

I baci parevano già un po’ più appropriati. Silver tentò un primo affondo e, non appena il suo impeto fu ricambiato, si permise di arricciare le labbra in una smorfia trionfante. Flint la spazzò via subito, ringhiando per l’eccitazione improvvisa e assestandogli un breve morso punitivo. Silver lo fermò, giusto un attimo prima che la lussuria prendesse ancora una volta il sopravvento. Non avevano chiuso occhio e non c’era nulla di strano nel fatto che il desiderio di entrambi, dopo essere esploso, faticasse ad acquietarsi e a tornare nella norma. Certe distanze non si colmavano in pochi minuti e la fame che li divorava non si sarebbe spenta in una notte sola.

A Silver la cosa non dispiaceva affatto. Fosse stato un uomo meno intelligente e razionale, in quel momento la sua sola preoccupazione sarebbe stata che Flint avesse forze a sufficienza per scoparlo di nuovo.

«Facciamo un patto io e te,» propose, usando l’agilità e tutto il proprio peso per spingere Flint a sdraiarsi di nuovo sulla schiena e salire a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. «Niente più dubbi per stanotte. Ne ho avuto abbastanza. Se domani a quest’ora…»

Flint gli piantò un indice nello sterno. «Domani a quest’ora potremmo essere morti.»

Silver fece oscillare i fianchi per il mero gusto di rovinargli quel suo muso lungo e costringerlo a stringere i denti per non gemere ad un volume troppo alto.

«La fiamma ardente del tuo ottimismo ha sempre illuminato il mio cammino, mio capitano» sogghignò Silver, gioendo nell’accorgersi che stava ritrovando se stesso e la sua usuale ironia pungente e spregiudicata. «È la tua dote più grande. L’ho sempre trovata contagiosa.»

Flint sbuffò ma il suo disappunto non pareva poi tanto sincero. Semmai lo erano di certo le ultime avvisaglie della sua ansia. «Sei tu quello che mi ha gentilmente spiegato che chiunque mi stia a cuore è condannato in partenza a distruggermi oppure a finire distrutto.»

Silver annuì senza scoraggiarsi. «Se moriremo, vorrà dire che scopriremo insieme quanto fa caldo all’inferno e se invece ce la caveremo, in malora quello che ti ho detto. Lo pensavo, e forse è vero, però me ne infischio. Lo sai che dico un sacco di cazzate e sono stufo di starmene raggomitolato a battere i denti in attesa di chissà quale disastro. Che venga la Morte in persona, se vuole, a chiedermi di tradirti o a fare lo stesso con te, venga pure, non sei pronto a riderle in faccia? Io sì. Ho fatto le scarpe a canaglie molto più subdole e pericolose. Tengo testa a te, posso tenere testa a chiunque e sono disposto a lottare per noi, anche contro il destino.»

Beh, ecco che in conclusione ci stava ricascando. Tutto quel sentimentalismo non gli si addiceva. Se non altro era riuscito a suonare come il solito fanfarone che faceva il gradasso. Flint avrebbe colto comunque la verità delle sue affermazioni e lui poteva raccontarsi di aver salvato quel poco che restava della sua facciata cinica e menefreghista.

«Gesù, James, le senti le stronzate altisonanti che mi fai dire?» sospirò in ogni caso, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Baciami, scopami, fai quello che ti pare, basta che mi fai stare zitto.»

Flint lo prese alla sprovvista e ribaltò di netto le loro posizioni. Lo schiacciò sotto di sé, contro il materasso, incuneò un ginocchio tra le sue cosce per fargliele divaricare, inchiodò i suoi polsi in alto sul cuscino e fece cenno di sì con il capo.

«Patto accettato!» disse e si chinò a baciargli la gola con ferocia.

Silver chiuse gli occhi e, finalmente, il nodo che gli chiudeva lo stomaco si sciolse una volta per tutte.

In un giorno solo la sua intera esistenza si era radicalmente modificata. Aveva combattuto, era stato incoronato, aveva tradito un amore per abbracciarne un altro a cui non avrebbe mai saputo rinunciare. Dei momentanei trionfi bellici gli interessava meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto e il pensiero di Madi accendeva in lui una scintilla di rimorso, ma faceva già parte del passato. Quanto a Nassau, riuscire a tenerla e liberarla una volta per tutte sarebbe stato un trionfo, ma la vera conquista era avere per sé Flint, sapere che si appartenevano. Tutta la libertà e la forza di cui John Silver aveva bisogno, per andare avanti e rimanere fedele a se stesso, era lì con lui, fra le sue braccia. Il mondo era ampio e sconfinato, ma quella notte, per Silver la vastità infinita dell’orizzonte era richiusa nello spazio di quel piccolo letto dalle lenzuola ormai disfatte.

 

 

*Citazione letterale dal libro L’Isola del Tesoro di R. L. Stevenson.

 


End file.
